


The Home We Made

by UkieS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Insecure Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, adam is a fuckin cutie ok, matt is an awful wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkieS/pseuds/UkieS
Summary: Matt quickly sat forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “It’ll just be a couple hours, you really should get to know him.”





	The Home We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChestnutPatronus14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/gifts).



> This is my gift for Chestnut Patronus in the Shiro BDay Exchange!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I sort of played with the "snowed in a cabin" prompt on their wishlist. Same basic concept, different means. I hope you enjoy!

 

“Shiro, c’mon, what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

Matt leaned back in his chair, idly picking at his nails. Of course he was completely calm about Shiro’s newest predicament.  _ He _ wasn’t the one who just happened to notice he shared a soulmark with a coworker. Shiro knew his name at least, Lieutenant Adam Wright, pilot and navigator, he’s assigned to instructing the third year cadets. He knew they were about the same age, give or take a year, and that he grew up not far from the Garrison. But beyond that, nothing. 

 

He knew almost nothing about the man he was fated to match with. 

 

Shiro remembered learning about soulmates from his grandparents, watching in awe as they displayed the identical markings on the back of their hands. Soulmates were almost otherworldly in concept, two people destined to sync perfectly in both body and soul. Two people literally designed to be together from birth. 

 

The concept alone left Shiro laying awake in his room at night as a child, staring over the soulmark on his wrist and wondering what kind of person his soulmate was. All the stories he heard made soulmates to be the most amazing thing in one’s life, that they’d always worked out perfectly. Part of him was excited to meet his soulmate, his other half, but the other half doubted the tales. What if they were wrong? What if his soulmate, the person destined to be by his side, hated him?

 

What if they didn’t want to deal with the extra work that went into just knowing Shiro? Sure they’re meant to be perfect matches personality-wise, and Shiro liked to keep the effects of his disease as private as possible, but with someone he’s meant to spend his life with things are bound to happen. What if that was the dealbreaker?

 

“A lot of things, Matt,” Shiro finally decided on, sighing as he leaned against the wall. 

 

He raised his hand to massage the bridge of his nose, studying the constellation patterns on his wrist. Even when he was younger he thought it was ironic his soulmark resembled the very stars he wanted to explore. Moreso now that he knows his soulmate is following the same path. 

 

Matt quickly sat forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “It’ll just be a couple hours, you  _ really _ should get to know him.”

 

Logically it seemed easy, invite him over, spend a couple hours with the person he’s literally fated to be with, learn a bit about him in the process. Simple, self explanatory. 

 

Yet Shiro was  _ scared.  _ He’d gone this long without knowing who his soulmate was, gone this long without dedicating himself to someone, or vice versa. Maybe he could just  _ not _ get to know his soulmate, go on like nothing ever happened. At least that way he knows nothing will go wrong.

 

Of course he knows Matt won’t let him take the coward’s way out.

 

“One hour max, deal?” Shiro said, lowering his hand to look Matt in the eye. 

 

He should’ve known something was up when he noticed the devilish grin on Matt’s face, or how quickly he agreed to Shiro’s compromise. 

 

“Deal. Now go get your Juliet, I’ll be gone by the time you get back,”

 

He practically shooed Shiro out of the room, muttering  _ one hour _ under his breath before slamming the door shut, trapping Shiro in the hall. 

 

He quickly ran through a mental list of all the places he could possibly find Wright, settling on the lounge being the most probable.

 

_ Deep breath Takashi,  _ he told himself before marching off in the direction of the Employee's Lounge. 

~~~

Approaching the windows lining the wall to the lounge, he quickly spotted the head of sandy brown hair he recognized as Wright's - Adam's? They're soulmates, is he allowed to be informal yet? Maybe it would just be better to wait until he gets permission. 

 

_ One hour _ . He repeated it like a prayer, the only thing keeping him going,  _ one hour one hour one hour.  _

 

The entire walk to Wright's table was a blur, Shiro's mind racing with nerves. He barely even recognized his own voice when a shaky  _ Hi _ escaped his lips as he stood over Wright, his eyes lifting from the book he was reading. 

 

“Can I help you?” he asked, eyebrows raised, and eyeing Shiro through the rim of his glasses.

 

“Oh, uh, m-my name is Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro stuttered, loosely playing with his sleeve cuff

 

Wright closed his book with a single, airy laugh, “I'm well aware of who you are, it'd be impossible for someone in the Garrison to not at least know your name.”

 

“Ah, well,” Shiro blushed, taking in just how cute Wright was. His hair looked incredibly soft, and it took all of Shiro’s willpower not to reach out and touch it, “I couldn't help but notice your… wrist,”

 

_ Smooth, Takashi. _

 

Shiro lifted his arm, his sleeve falling to reveal the soulmark stretching across his wrist and punctuating his point. Wright’s eyes widened as he studied the marking, subconsciously thumbing at his own mark. 

 

“Well, Shirogane, I guess that solves that mystery.”

 

Shiro lowered his hand with a smile, “Call me Shiro.”

 

“Ok, Shiro,” Wright said, testing the name on his tongue, “Call me Adam.”

 

Adam smiled back, extending his hand to properly greet his newfound soulmate. Shiro hoped he didn't notice how much his hand was shaking. 

 

The two made spoke for a few minutes, getting to know the basic details about each other. Family, friends, the unfortunate yet obligatory question about the weather that follows every awkward small talk. 

 

Eventually Shiro worked up the courage to invite Adam to his room.  _ Just to hang out, _ he reassured himself, hoping that's how it came off to Adam,  _ nothing weird, don't want to scare off my soulmate in the first day.  _

 

Not before he got to the real problems. 

 

Shiro guided them back to his dorm, silently thanking whatever gods that were listening for Matt keeping his promise and actually leaving. They sat across from each other at the table, continuing their incredibly basic chat, yet Shiro couldn't stop himself from admiring Adam within the privacy of his dorm. The curve to his cheeks, the point of his chin, even the angle to his glasses seemed to work in tandem with the rest of his features to create the definition of absolute perfection seated across the table. The warmth of his eyes brought a smile to Shiro's face, and he couldn't stop himself from staring at the small dimples on either side of Adam's face. At some point Shiro tuned out of the conversation completely, just admiring how lucky he was with a beautiful soulmate. 

 

Soon enough, Shiro checked his phone looking for the time. Surprisingly, he was really enjoying his time with Adam, but a part of him knew he shouldn't overdo anything on the first day. Their first hour was nearing completion. 

 

Almost as soon as he turned his phone on he got a text from Matt. 

 

**Enjoy :)**

 

Shiro barely heard the gentle lock on the front door engage, seemingly on it’s own. He excused himself to test it. He swallowed harshly when it didn’t budge, any attempts at unlocking it himself failing. His passcode was overridden, and it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. He released a breath he had no idea he was holding, trying to calm his panicked demeanor before turning to Adam.

 

“It seems like we’re locked in.”

 

Adam looked up, a quizzical look on his face prompting Shiro to continue.

 

“I - The door locked itself and I can’t seem to unlock it,” he let out a light laugh, moreso to calm his own nerves than to lighten the mood, “I hope you didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind spending the night with someone as handsome as you.” Adam smirked

 

Shiro felt his face immediately grow hot, his breathing stilling once again. This time it had nothing to do with the door situation at least. He stammered out some messy gratitude before taking his seat again, his own tongue fighting against his desire to say anything coherent. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to torture Matt  _ that bad _ for sticking him in this situation. 

 

From then on Adam noticed how much compliments and flirtation seemed to completely shut down any of Shiro’s rational thinking, which he found endearing, and made a point to slip as much into their conversations as possible. There was something about seeing someone of Shiro’s stature being reduced to a blushing, blubbery mess.  

 

They spoke for another few hours, their conversation gradually growing deeper and more meaningful, yet Shiro still tried to shy away from unloading his deepest issues onto a man he just met. He has time. A whole lifetime, which wouldn’t be long for him, but it’s better than nothing. 

 

Before he could drag himself into a mental hole, he noticed Adam stifle a yawn. It  _ was _ kind of late, but Matt had yet to unlock the door for them. Knowing him it wouldn’t be open until tomorrow morning either. 

 

Shiro suggested they settle in for the night, offering to take the small futon all of the officer’s rooms were equipped with. Adam silenced him in the middle of planning, stepping in way to close to Shiro and placing a hand on his chest. 

 

“Why don’t we both take the bed? It’s big enough. We’re soulmates, are we not? No sense in dragging out the inevitable.”

 

Shiro froze, his face blushing harder than it has all night, while he ran over the possible outcomes in his head. He had a point, but moving too fast still had to be a thing in the realm of soulmates. Just then, Adam leaned forward and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips. It was a faint touch, but had Shiro reconsidering and pushing aside his worries. At least for tonight.

 

They both stumbled awkwardly into Shiro’s bed, with Shiro instinctually laying back-to-back with Adam. It wasn’t long before Adam flipped himself over, throwing his arm around Shiro and mumbling a half-hearted excuse of “sleeping better like this.” Shiro didn’t protest. The gentle breathing on the back of his neck and the comfortable weight on his side quickly pushed any final lingering doubts in his mind. 

 

He slowly reached towards Adam hand, hesitating briefly before holding his hand. He ran his thumb over the soulmark on Adam’s wrist, believing for once in his life that things would be okay. 

 

\---

 

The next morning the two properly exchanged numbers, with a quick promise to meet again soon. Luckily the door was unlocked by the time they woke, making it easy for them to split and focus on their morning duties. Of course, Shiro had a quick detour to take care of first. 

 

“Don’t  _ ever _ do something like that again,” Shiro said, standing over Matt as he attempted to get his last minute homework done - of course Matt wouldn’t have bothered to do it the night before, “You have no idea how much you scared the shit out of me.”

 

“Uh huh, but how did things  _ really _ go?” Matt asked while making no attempt to look up from his book.

 

“I -  that's not the point!” Shiro sighed, turning to storm out of the room. His expression softened one last time as he glanced at Matt over his shoulder, “It was nice, thank you… for everything.”

 

Before Matt could respond Shiro walked off, with a small smile on his face. Matt finally looked up to watch him leave, patting himself on the back for a job well done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xUkieS) and [Tumblr](https://xukies.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
